Heartbreak Down
by tiggerbounced
Summary: Quinn Fabray was a master at breaking hearts


**Title:** Heartbreak Down (1/1)

**Author:** Nicole/Elocineel

**Pairings:** Rachel/Quinn

**Rating:** PG (I'm pretty sure there aren't any swear words)

**Length:** 1634

**Spoilers:** Born This Way (basically the idea that the Lucy storyline exists)

**Summary:** Quinn Fabray was a master at breaking hearts

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee, I want to though.

**Author's ****Note:** So, my first time posting fic, wrote this in January this year and only just finished it. Absolute thanks to my beta, Kari(I love you so much). Also, I love P!nk, you should love P!nk too. :) P.S. I think some of you know me as Tiggerbounced over on Tumblr so yeah... HI! :)

_I like to think that I'm a pretty good kisser_

Quinn liked to think of herself as a person with experience, I mean, she had to be. Puck always wanted to get down with her and Finn had claimed he saw fireworks when he kissed her (though she always secretly thought that that meant he probably jizzed in his pants or something)

_I like to think I maybe broke a few hearts_

And she most definitely had been a heartbreaker of sorts. First Finn, then Puck, then Sam.

_But since I met you I'm a victim of disaster_

So why wasn't she able to repeat the same pattern of M.a.D "Manipulate and Destroy" (at least before they got too close) this time round?

_I like to think I got it down to an art_

Oh no, she did do the manipulating, she just was not able to destroy. In fact, she felt like she was the one being destroyed.

_So here's where the problem starts_

_You're shittin on my heart_

Yup, you heard her right. She was the one being destroyed.

_Oh I can't take it again and again and again_

Blow after blow after blow was breaking down the facade. The image she crafted so painstakingly was being peeled away to reveal the real Fabray underneath.

_All I wanted from you_

_Was a night maybe two_

She had given in to her desires after repressing them for so long. "One night, just one night," she had told herself. Only one and she would be content to lock that part of her away again forever more.

_You beat me at my own game_

What surprised her was how easily the other person had capitulated. Even more surprising however was the devastating ease with which she herself had capitulated again and again since that very night.

_No it's not okay_

_I'm the one that's missing out_

She skipped out several early morning Cheerios practices, actually_ risked_ the wrath of the legendary Sue Sylvester, risked her captaincy - the one thing that meant the most to her in her high school life - just to spend lazy mornings in that person's arms.

_All I needed to do_

_Was get just a taste of you_

The one time she had decided to open herself up, just to finally satisfy that voice at the back of her brain (the real her anyway), just so happened to be her Waterloo.

_And now I'm sick all in my head_

_You poisoned me instead_

Now she couldn't stop that voice from talking, in fact it was getting louder each time she saw the other person. Almost as if that person was coaxing it to come out from behind the walls she had erected so many years ago.

_Trust me, trust me, I think I got heartbreak down_

For now, Quinn was stronger. It was either her or that voice. Hearts had to be broken. And Quinn Fabray was a master at breaking hearts.

_I like to wake and go to bed around whenever_

_I like to maybe come and go when I choose_

_But now I'm waiting for a text, call, whatever_

Quinn enjoyed her freedom, after her mother had taken her back; she had eased off, giving her a lax curfew, trusting that Quinn was wiser than before.

She had the whole of Lima at her disposal in a sense, yet she was always drawn to a particular section of a particular neighborhood.

Now, it seemed she never left her bedroom, laying on her bed staring at her phone, mentally willing it to light up or to ring. And when she did leave her house, she was in her car, parked a few houses down from her desired destination, hoping and anticipating the invitation.

"Quinn, would you like to come in before my parents call the authorities on you as they feel threatened by your constant surveillance of my abode?"

_What's gotten into me, besides you_

What exactly was wrong with her? Well, she had been poisoned, just like Snow White with the apple; she, Quinn Fabray, had been poisoned by a Berry.

_You're like a rush, you're like a drug, it's just the sight of you_

The littlest things reminded her, be it a song on the radio or even a slushy carried around by a jock, little things like that gave her a jolt. But she found, the greatest adrenaline high came when she saw her, even if she was practically covered in slushy and only partially in sight thanks to the obstruction of her view, otherwise known as her boyfriend.

_I like to think that I could kick you but it's what you do_

She genuinely wished she could revert back to the old her which was able to separate her from her. Confusing? It was never a problem for the old her. This new her (or was it the old her?) legitimately couldn't even keep up appearances by throwing the occasional slushy or by calling derogatory names, instead she resorted to hiding behind Santana and Brittany, letting them and the jocks do their "job".

_When you wink at me_

_What's the Lord think of me_

_For being so fucking weak I find it hard for me to breathe_

Yet she couldn't exactly hide behind Santana and Brittany during Glee, her boyfriend didn't really help either, given how enthralled he was with the performance. She didn't blame him in all honesty; she lost her breath too (before praying fervently afterwards), knowing where and when she had seen that particular wink.

_So here's where my story ends_

Well, this was it. She had decided to finally close this chapter in the book of her life.

_I've got to make amends_

_I let me down_

_Again and again and again and again_

No longer would she be constrained behind those walls. She was tired of repeatedly disappointing the voice in her head, of repeatedly disappointing herself.

_All I wanted from you_

_Was a night maybe two_

I mean, sure, she had just wanted one night.

_You beat me at my own game_

And she thought she was great for having broken down the walls surrounding that precious Berry, but no, eating Berry had actually led to her own walls being demolished.

_No it's not okay_

_I'm the one that's missing out_

The more she ran, the further Berry seemed to be from her. And she didn't like that; she felt that she was missing a vital component of her "diet".

_All I needed to do_

_Was get just a taste of you_

_And now I'm sick all in my head_

_You poisoned me instead_

And she just could not stop thinking about that Berry. One taste and she was hooked! Berry was practically forbidden fruit to her, yet ironically the only person who was forbidding her to taste it again was herself.

_Trust me, trust me, I think I got heartbreak down_

In forbidding herself, she figured that she had simultaneously broken 3 hearts. The voice's, her's and Berry's.

_Here's what we have to do_

Quinn made her game plan, after all, this was Berry they were talking about. You would need a plan to get to her.

_Say it again and keep it true_

Confess one more time, but no omissions of anything. No white lies, nothing but the plain truth.

_Can't be strong too late for cool_

She wasn't strong enough to keep those walls up anymore. And in all honesty? Her popularity had taken a hit as people started to notice how she wouldn't willingly torture Berry anyway. But that didn't matter to her anymore.

_I won't live without you_

What mattered was that she couldn't live without Berry, wouldn't live without Berry.

_You are not rid of me_

The voice in her head was back, and finally strong and ready enough to take charge. That's right world, Lucy Quinn Fabray was back.

_All I wanted from you_

_Was a night maybe two_

"Rachel, just listen! I admit I started this whole thing between us, thinking that a one night stand with you could help purge my feelings for you."

_You beat me at my own game_

"But for me, there were emotions involved that night. I...I wasn't as detached as I told you I was! Well, Quinn was detached, but Lucy sure as heck was not. If anything, Lucy fell harder that night."

_No it's not okay_

_I'm the one that's missing out_

"Yes I know I pulled away after that. You know my background, can you really blame me? And I worked so hard to get where I was, as Quinn, to let Lucy out again would mean I would go back to losing out on everything."

_All I needed to do_

_Was get just a taste of you_

"Lucy begged me for so long that I finally agreed to one night, just one night."

_And now I'm sick all in my head_

_You poisoned me instead_

"And I know it sounds crazy but after that night with you, you, well, for lack of a better word, you poisoned me. You slowly killed Quinn, the evil, ice queen HBIC. And I know my parents, or maybe just my Dad really, would probably think I'm sick in the head for loving you but I, Lucy Quinn Fabray, love you Rachel Barbra Berry so much and I promise to never break any heart, especially yours again!"

_Trust me, trust me, I think I got heartbreak down_

A huge jock-sized shadow fell over them, accompanied by a confused-sounding "Quinn? Did you just say you love Rachel? And did you just call yourself Lucy?"

The two girls broke apart far enough from their embrace to share a knowing look before laughing.

"Well, except for that one of course!"


End file.
